girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bangladesh DuPree
:"DuPree. When I say the words "Alive and Unharmed" do any neurons actually fire in that brain of yours?" :"Um--No Sir!" :"I thought not." ::The Baron and DuPree http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20050209 The Baron looking at 'Agatha's' corpse Bangladesh DuPree, frequently called just Bang, is a member of Baron Klaus Wulfenbach's inner circle — a fact that forms a pretty strong argument against the contention that Klaus is one of the Good Guys, because Bang is just plain evil to the core. She's a former pirate queen who lost her fleet somewhere, somehow (it has been conjectured but never confirmed that Zeetha had something to do with that), and now makes her living as muscle for the Baron. This works well for both of them; Klaus can terrify rebellious Europans without getting his hands dirty (most of the time), while Bang gets to do just what she loves most — namely, torture and kill people. She's first seen briefly in a flashback by Moloch von Zinzer, but makes her first real appearance here, in a scene that's doubly ironic: not only is she preventing Klaus from inflicting pain rather than assisting with it, the guy she saves from the pain is Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer, and therefore has it coming. This would probably be very bad for her reputation as a psychopath, were it not for the fact that moments later, she's up to her old tricks, although Klaus has cooled off by then and stops her from actually hurting Othar. In any event, she gets plenty of opportunities later in the story to cement that reputation — hoo boy, does she ever. This chick positively lives to torture, maim and kill. By and large, at least until/unless she gets her pirate fleet back, she only tortures, maims and kills those whom the Baron (or sometimes Gil) tells her to process. However, she interprets her orders in this regard very liberally. This causes a bit of a problem, for example, when Agatha and Krosp are escaping from Castle Wulfenbach and Her Highness Zulenna Luzhakna fights a delaying action to let them get away. Bang cordially and nonchalantly stabs her with a stiletto and kicks her out of the way, which is probably not something Klaus would have preferred happen to a student from one of the Fifty Families while on board Castle Wulfenbach. She's currently a bit subpar as a result of a broken jaw inflicted by The Unstoppable Higgs during a melee aboard a Wulfenbach medical airship. Her jaw is consequently wired shut for a while. This hasn't dampened her enthusiasm for homicide, but it has reduced her capacity for sass while performing it. The prospect of a speechless DuPree is one of those things that helps Klaus maintain his will to live as he convalesces, after, it is fair to say, certain misgivings about seeing her again. She normally wears a white cap, slacks and coat over a red turtleneck. The turtleneck is undoubtedly red so as not to clash with all the blood she spills. See also Secret Blueprints: Bangladesh Dupree DuPree, Bangladesh DuPree, Bangladesh DuPree, Bangladesh DuPree, Bangladesh